Tell it to the Walkers
by LonelyWhiteWolf99
Summary: The world as we knew it is gone and you can t expect society to protect you anymore because society is now a bunch of walking corpses who want to eat you. This is the story of a group of survivors as they travel across the U.S.A countryside. Last breath, let's survive. Lots of OCs. Strong T, may change in later chapters.


Tell It to the Walkers

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I wake up, I can´t help to feel a frightening shiver go down my spine. What if they are there?. What if those rotten things are just waiting for me to move so they can eat me?. My fingers stretch out, seeking my hunting knife that, since the outbreak, lies by my side while I sleep. Always prepare to cut through rotten flesh. I feel the sharp end and carefully I take it by the handle.

I take a deep breath and slowly sit up in my bed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. When I finally make myself get on my feet I walk to my window, where I take a sneak peek of the outside world. Growling's, snarls and dragged steps filled the dark street below me. The now walking corpses just walk around, looking for food. Fresh, living meat.

It's funny how the world we knew could go to hell in less than a week. Humans being killed and eaten by rotten walking human corpses, turning their meal into new monsters. Well that's hilarious in a sick way.

I put on my dirty blue shoes and go down stairs, I have just manage to sleep a few hours but I had so many nightmares that I quit on it. It's still dark but soon it will be dawn and those things will be go somewhere else.

The scenario downs stairs is very different from upstairs. Here all the windows are cover with draws and blankets, the front and back door are locked with at least 3 types of locks and some of furniture is a mess. If I make no sound none of those things will get inside my house. The only weapons I have for now are the kitchen knifes and some sharp garden tools, but I´m fine with these, at least they can burst those things heads open.

Once I reach the kitchen, it takes me few moments to do something. Right now I´m so numb, perhaps I´m in shock or something, I don´t know.

_-Where is my family? My friends? Humanity? –_

_-Hell, that's where they are-_

I thought to myself. I don´t want to think that way, I want to think they are in some safe-zone place, far away from this hell of a place. But there is always a little voice in the back of my head whispering to me.

_-They are dead, long gone. Probably half eaten corpses or maybe are those walking things, looking for flesh to eat or maybe both-_

This makes me feel sick; I close my eyes but soon regret it, because every time I close my eyes I´m met with hundreds of ways to get eaten by those things, not to mention the bloodiest deaths of my friends and family. I don´t want to live this way, live like a wild animal, hiding in the shadows but what choice do I have? None.

_-It will be easy; it will take only a few moments and a little pain and it will be all over-_

_-No-_

_-I have to survive, for my family; I have to try my best to get out of this-_

_-I have to find other survivors, I´m not going to be alone and I´m going to find my family.-_

_-I´m Allison Blackwood, I´m 16 and I don´t know exactly how but I´m going to survive-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

So this is a kind of an intro, not actually a chapter. I´m sorry if its short and a little crappy but hey, it's my first fic. Advices are open, I´m here to learn how to write better in english (As you can see its my second language so its kind of difficult for me)

**Important message: **This is a SYOT kind of a fic, so if you want to submit a ZA survivor PM me. You can submit up to 4 survivors (even more if your survivors are well-created) but please try not to send me Mary Sue´s, nobody likes those.

I want you to check out Markrod10´s fic "Walking Dead Texas", thats the fic where I got the idea. And also the cover of this fic is part of picture from ~Kida-Ookami art in Deviantart.

Review? please?

Until next time. Love you all.

LWW99


End file.
